The Angel and the Devil
by Cing C0br
Summary: I have decided to stop working on this. I got bored.
1. Prologue

Alone, scared, the girl hurried up a dark alley, hoping to escape from her pursuer.

She looked anxiously over her shoulder, the man stood there with his face hidden in shadows. He wore the shadows like a cape. They fanned out behind him, adding to his mysterious character.

She turned her head; looking forwards again she began to run. A hand gripped her arm, she screamed as she went spinning into the wall.

The man stood there staring at her.

He raised one of his arms, pointing his index finger at her forehead.

She felt pain across her head.

Intense mind blowing pain.

A hot warm liquid flowed down her face. She screamed like a madwoman as she realized who he was.

He was Sylar.

The top half of her skull popped off, exposing her brain.

She didn't die.

This was what surprised her the most.

She didn't die.

Sylar walked forwards, looking at her brain intently, looking for the source of the power. He found what he was looking for. He concentrated intently on her brain, before pulling a knife out of his pocket. He gripped it tightly and thrust it into his chest. Pulling out the knife, he felt the skin; muscles and nerves sow themselves back together.

He smiled.

He finally had immortality, now he would live forever, going after abilities, until someone found a way to kill him, or until the end of time, whichever came first.

He looked down at the girl. He picked up her skull and placed it back onto her body, watching as it healed. He picked up her unconscious form and carried her back to the motel he was staying at.

He wouldn't kill her.

He had plans for this girl.


	2. The beginning

The darkness began to fade. She could see lights, hear someone muttering, and smell food. She sat up; gazing around the room she was in, struggling to make out the basic shapes of objects. After about five minutes of staring around, her vision returned completely. She looked around and saw Sylar staring at her; she scrambled as far away from him as she could in the small space. He smirked at her. "Don't try to escape, I'll just stop you." He looked so arrogant, so sure of himself. "What's your name?" He asked her. "Jade." She tried to avoid any communication with him. "Jade? My name is Sylar." He smirked as she blanched at his name. "Sorry about last night, you just happened to have something I wanted. It doesn't matter now. I have your ability." His smile widened. Jade seemed confused. "What ability?" Sylar looked at her as though she was mad. "Your regeneration ability. Aren't you wondering how you're not dead right now?" She remembered the horror of the night before. Her hand flitted up to her head. Her head was as smooth and cut free as before. To her horror, she began to cry. Tears flowed out of her eyes. She ran to the bathroom bawling. She never made it. Sylar just appeared out of nowhere in front of the door. He caught her as she ran right into him, hugging her tightly as she struggled to get out of his arms. Her struggling only made him grip tighter. She finally gave up struggling and buried her face in his chest. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He put her down softly, before lying down next to her. He stroked her hair as she began to fall asleep. He pulled her close to him, waiting until she fell asleep, before letting her go. He stood up, sighing as he strode towards the window. He pulled the curtain aside, revealing a full art set and thirty pieces of A3 paper. He pulled out five pieces of paper, and the paint set. He set up the room to make a mini-art studio. He gripped the paint brush tightly as he concentrated on one of the pieces of paper. He blinked, and when his eyes opened they were white. He dipped the paintbrush into one of the paint colours and began to paint.

Jade woke up to see Sylar painting. She got up and walked over, grabbing his arm to get his attention. He turned his head and glared at her with bone white eyes. She jumped backwards from his accusing glare. He turned his head back to the paper and made a few more strokes, before his eyes went back to normal. He looked at the paper, before turning to Jade. He turned back to the paper. It showed Sylar standing next to Jade, they were holding hands; Sylar had one hand pointing off the paper, a stream of flames poured from his hand. Jade was smiling up at Sylar, adoration clear on her face. Sylar's gaze dropped to their hands. He gasped as he saw a ring on each of their hands. Wedding rings.


End file.
